1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording apparatus, or more particularly, to a data recording apparatus that records data in a plurality of recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a data recording apparatus that records data in a plurality of recording media, there is, for example, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-182864.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-182864 has disclosed a recording/reproducing apparatus having the ability to copy data from a first recording medium to a second recording medium.